


weakness

by xandyjacks



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandyjacks/pseuds/xandyjacks
Summary: How another person could be so tempting, even in sleep, left Julian puzzled. It was like every part of him was designed to be inviting, from his thighs, to his chest, the feline arch of his back, the wispy strands of disheveled white hair just barely covering those heavy lidded lilac eyes, their teasing stare...Oh. Fuck.“Ilya..?” Asra’s smooth voice lilted, practically purring as the sides of his mouth turned upwards. “Have I got something on my face?”





	weakness

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this it was meant to get super dark and messed up but I ended up with some cute playful asrian and I’m not mad at it

It was a balmy afternoon, Asra curled up in silks and cushions, napping through the worst of the midday heat.

Julian ran cold enough that he never usually minded the hotter climes of Vesuvia, but even he had forsaken his coat, slumped over the table with his white shirt half unbuttoned. He felt clammy, sweat clinging to his pale skin. It was partly due to the blistering sun, but...

Asra’s robe had come ever so slightly loose, the golden skin of his thick thighs on display. Julian tried not to look at first, his face flushed crimson, but the safety of knowing that Asra was sleeping, that this moment was his alone, gave him the confidence to stare ravenously.

How another person could be so tempting, even in sleep, left Julian puzzled. It was like every part of him was designed to be inviting, from his thighs, to his chest, the feline arch of his back, the wispy strands of disheveled white hair just barely covering those heavy lidded lilac eyes, their teasing stare...

Oh. Fuck.

“Ilya..?” Asra’s smooth voice lilted, practically purring as the sides of his mouth turned upwards. “Have I got something on my face?”

Julian stared, flushed red all the way to his ears as Asra delicately wiped a hand across his upturned mouth. This was a game to him, that much was obvious, but what exactly did he want?

“Er, no.” The redhead spluttered. Fuck, Asra always did this. Drew him in, made him feel embarrassed and nervous and oh _god_ , it got him hot under the collar. “N-no, nothing on your face, I was just—“

“Ah,” The white haired man replied with a coy smirk, “Then, is there something on my thighs? That’s where you were staring, right?”

Julian steeled himself, clearing his throat.

“Nothing on there either. N-not even clothes, which, uh, perhaps you should rectify as we are still on the clo—“ Julian’s jaw practically dropped as Asra continued the act, running his fingers up and down a thigh. He wasn’t even pretending to wipe something off this time, a challenge in lavender eyes as those soft fingertips pulled at the hem of his robe and oh, _lord_ , Julian caught the quickest glimpse of a hipbone and all the composure in the world couldn’t save him.

“Asra...” There was a pathetic attempt at warning in Julian’s tone. “What is it you want?”

The magician stretched languidly, movements fluid and sensual as he sat himself upright.

“I think you’ll find you’re the one that _‘wants’,_ Ilya.” Asra chuckled, the sound light and musical. “Why don’t you tell me?”

The last request had a finality to it, a domineering undertone Julian could never bring himself to ignore.

“I...” The taller man started, willing away the hardness between his legs, full well knowing that the purr in Asra’s voice made it impossible to be anything but a needy mess. “You looked... well, tempting, is all.”

“ _Tempting?_ ” Asra replied without missing a beat. “What was it you were tempted to do?”

God fucking damn him.

Julian squirmed, reaching up to loosen his collar only to realise his shirt was already open to the navel.

“Anything,” He replied after a moment, painfully earnest. “ _Everything._ ”

Asra almost seemed touched, but Julian knew better. The white haired man rose, light robe still ruffled and askew, taking soundless steps over to Julian’s desk.

“Vague.” He sighed, moving some of the papers and books aside to crawl atop the sturdy wooden tabletop. “Give me details.”

“Asra...” Julian was pleading now, though even he wasn’t sure if it was for an end to the teasing, or _god, please, more._

“Elaborate.” It was harsh, far stricter than the magician’s usual dulcet tone.

“ _Yes,_ ” The word left Julian’s lips before he could even think, and it took a moment for him to have the decency to look embarrassed. “I thought about... A-about having them wrapped around my head... Y-your thighs, that is.”

“Hmm,” Asra hummed, his face smug. “You are good with your mouth, and it’s rare to see you silent. What else?”

“God, Asra, I could eat you out for hours,” The redhead groaned, letting his fingers trace over the front of his pants. “You look utterly lovely, you know. All golden and flushed and flexible, and _god._ ”

The shorter man spotted Julian’s wayward hand, tutting softly. The doctor yanked his hand away as if he’d been burned, desperate for Asra’s approval. Asra seated himself on the desk’s edge, giving Julian a sharp look that clearly meant no touching. 

“I mean, you could...” Asra taunted, moving a leg so his foot was pressed firmly over Julian’s erection, earning him a needy whine. “But I can think of better uses of our time.”

“Yeah?” Julian flushed a deeper shade of red, biting down on his lip. 

“Yeah.” The bare foot on Julian’s dick pressed down harder, verging on painful.

“Tell me,” He breathed shakily, fingers twitching with the need to touch Asra’s soft skin. “ _Please._ ”

Asra gave a satisfied hum at the last word, scooting closer until Julian’s face was mere centimetres from his.

“I curl up in all those cushions,” The magician purred, voice raspy and dripping with sex appeal, luring Julian closer with every word. “You come join me,” He could see the sparkle in Julian’s eye, the unabashed arousal in his expression. “And we both take a nap until this heat breaks.”

Julian froze.

“Uh...” He blinked once, twice. “I fear I may have misheard you, Asra, I—“

Asra cut him off by digging a heel against his erection, mischievous glee in his eyes.

“You heard me. It’s too warm, Ilya. Now isn’t the time to work up a sweat. Let me sleep.” Asra chuckled, pressing a deft finger to Julian’s lips before the man could even speak. “Behave.” 

That fucking word.

Julian whined, letting his head lull forwards. He couldn’t disobey. Not when Asra, radiant, beautiful, devastatingly divine Asra put on that soft domineering tone. He was weak to it, weak to him, unable to do anything but melt into putty in the magician’s hands.

“... Alright,” The redhead replied after a moment, head tipped down in silent submission. “Though if you wanted to cuddle you could have simply asked.”

Asra laughed again, eyes soft.

“But making you squirm is so amusing.” He slipped down from the tabletop, gracefully stepping over piles of books and tomes to return to his little nest.

“You and that snake are so alike sometimes, Asra.” Julian cracked a smile, following the magician obediently.

“Or, perhaps making you squirm is just universally amusing?” Asra pulled a silk scarf from the pile, toying with it as Julian lay beside him, a mess of lanky limbs. “Wrists.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow, staring down at his wrists. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with them, what on earth could Asra—

Julian sucked in a harsh breath as realisation dawned on him. He held his wrists together in front of him, a grin splitting his face.

“You don’t trust me not to get handsy, eh?” The doctor watched as lithe hands knotted his wrists together. “I mean, it’s not a bad shout, but... You do know tying me up is only going to stoke the flames, right?”

“Of course,” Asra pressed a hand to Julian’s chest, forcing him to lay down. “And I’ll deal with the fire. After my nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have them actually fuck this chapter but the cute D/s dynamic was too much fun to play with, oops
> 
> I guess that just means I’ll have to write another!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
